Amy
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: [Oneshot] El Shamy sufre una ruptura. A eso súmenle un Sheldon pasado de copas y una noche de karaoke en Las Vegas.


Hace tiempo que tenía ganas por escribir un fanfiction shamy, y a eso se sumó la canción "Ana" de Los Saicos.

 **Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes son propiedad de Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, así como de Warner Bros.

* * *

Leonard se encontraba preparando té en la cocina mientras conversaba con Penny. Estaba detallando su día en el trabajo y su esposa trataba de prestar toda la atención posible a pesar de no entender mucho lo que su esposo pretendía comunicarle. Hablaban del paper de Leonard, que aún requería una revisión más antes de ser publicado y el problema que había sido hacer que Sheldon cumpliera con su parte del trabajo. Desde su ruptura con Amy hace 4 meses había disminuido gradualmente su voluntad de trabajar o concentrarse en sus proyectos, a pesar de que él proclamaba y aseguraba encontrarse _mejor que nunca._

\- Tuve que amenazarlo con quitarle la autoría. Y no puede objetar, ya que yo di la idea – aclaró Leonard al ver la cara de consternación de Penny.

\- Wow, no sabía que la ruptura le sentaría tan mal- replicó Penny, mientras comía unas papas fritas – Él siempre pareció un robot sin sentimientos.

\- Sí, quién lo diría. De seguro se acostumbró a ella y le resulta difícil continuar su rutina… Ni siquiera fastidia a Howard cuando almorzamos.

\- Vaya, sucedió lo impensable – dijo Penny.

Llamaron a la puerta y Penny fue a atender mientras que Leonard servía agua caliente en tres mugs con filtrantes. Howard y Raj saludaron y entraron al departamento.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

\- Pues verás, estimado Leonard, Howard y yo tuvimos una idea para este fin de semana – contestó Raj.

\- ¿Ah sí? A ver cuenta – dijo Penny

\- Bueno, hace tiempo que no hacemos un viaje en grupo, osea todos los chicos y las chicas, así que reservamos – Raj iró a su amigo como diciendo ¡Oye! – bien bien, ¡Raj reservó unas suites para todos en el mejor hotel de Las Vegas!

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Cielos, ¡te pasaste, Raj! – exclamó el físico experimental mientras le daba al astrofísico un abrazo de costado.

\- No hay de qué, además ha habido mucha tensión entre todos desde que Amy terminó con Sheldon y…

\- Ella no me terminó. Yo le terminé. ¿Quedó claro? – Una voz se hizo presente desde el fondo del pasillo, obligando a los presentes a voltear. Sheldon había salido de su habitación.

\- Sheldon, no quiero pensar que tu famosa memoria esté fallando, pero Bernie, Raj, Stuart y yo estuvimos presentes cuando sucedió – objetó el ingeniero, haciendo que Sheldon dirigiera su mirada al suelo, con el orgullo visiblemente pisoteado.

Leonard sintió lástima por su amigo y le llevó uno de los mugs con té, el que Sheldon aceptó sin decir nada.

\- Cariño, sé que esto ha sido muy duro ya que fue tu primera relación, pero ya llevas 4 meses así, anímate un poco – dijo Penny con tristeza. Aunque Sheldon sea odioso la mayor parte del tiempo, lo quería como a un hermano, algo que le causó muchos problemas al no saber si apoyar a Amy o apoyar a Sheldon. Después de todo, Sheldon tampoco había sido el novio ejemplar y antes de la ruptura, había menospreciado mucho a Amy. Ella también tenía sus razones, y eran totalmente válidas.

\- Ven con todos a Las Vegas, vas a ver que nos divertiremos – dijo Howard

\- Sí, será como ustedes los americanos dicen, ¡una bombaza! – dijo Raj con una sonrisa boba.

\- Raj, no decimos eso – aclaró Leonard, de brazos cruzados; haciendo que el aludido cesara su mímica.

\- Entonces, empaquen todo que el jueves viajamos, ¿de acuerdo? – Penny y Leonard asintieron mientras que Sheldon, ahora en su lugar del sillón, no dijo nada otra vez – Muy bien, hasta luego – se despidió Howard. Raj se fue con él.

\- Cariño – empezó Penny – ven con nosotros, si el problema es Amy no te preocupes, Bernadette y yo haremos lo posible para que no se crucen, pero sal y diviértete con los chicos.

\- Hazle caso a Penny – secundó Leonard – extraño el bullying condescendiente que le hacías a Howard.

Sheldon deliberó por unos momentos y por fin habló.

\- Esta bien, iré con ustedes – Leonard y Penny sonrieron victoriosos – Penny – la rubia desvió su atención hacia él – cumple con tu palabra, por favor. El solo verla termina de romper mi corazón. Leonard le dio unas palmadas en los hombros, su amigo realmente amaba a la neurobióloga de Glendale. Sheldon se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta su habitación, dejando a la pareja de esposos solos nuevamente.

\- ¿Así que extrañas el bullying condescendiente a Howard?

\- Mira, es gracioso cuando no te lo hace a ti – se defendió el físico, ganando una mirada desaprobatoria de su esposa.

El jueves por la tarde todo el mundo ya estaba en el aeropuerto. Leonard se sentaría con Sheldon para ayudarlo si es que empezaba a tener pánico por el avión. Penny y Amy estarían una fila detrás de Howard y Bernadette, quienes estarían detrás de Sheldon y Leonard. Raj iría con quien le tocase al momento de abordar. Arribaron a Las Vegas y un taxi, previamente llamado por Raj, los llevó directamente al hotel. Los chicos tenían una suite que parecía más bien el departamento de Leonard y Sheldon, si de tamaño y espacio hablamos, para ellos; y las chicas de igual manera. Decidieron descansar esa noche de jueves.

La noche del viernes decidieron salir a un bar, pero Sheldon insistió en quedarse alegando que se sentía mal por el viaje y que le dolía la cabeza. Era obvio para todos que él aún no estaba preparado para estar cerca de Amy. Cedieron a su pedido con una condición: Mañana sí o sí tendría que salir con ellos, porque sería su última noche en Las Vegas, el domingo por la noche ya tenían que regresar a California.

Él sábado por la noche el grupo decidió ir a cenar a un restaurante y después ir a los casinos, a ver que les deparaba la suerte. Durante la comida, el grupo hizo lo mejor que pudo para separar a Sheldon y a Amy, incluso se fueron a los casinos en grupos separados para evitar incomodarlos. Una vez terminadas las apuestas (y la suerte espontánea de Raj, quien sacó buenas manos en póker, pero terminó perdiendo todo el dinero), el grupo nuevamente reunido se decidió por ir a por unas copas en un karaoke bar. El bar tenía esa noche un show de rock en español, dirigido al público latino y también había ofertas en tragos como el tequila y el pisco. Entraron y pidieron una mesa, aunque tuvieron que juntar dos y jalar varias sillas. Howard puso a su cuenta 2 rondas de shots de tequila y para Sheldon solo agua.

\- No, Howard – dijo el físico – hoy me anoto voluntariamente para la ingesta de alcohol, ya que es una norma para socializar bajo estas circunstancias. Howard lo miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que no bebes, y no te gusta el alcohol – Sheldon lo miró inquisitoriamente – Como desees entonces… - suspiró rendido el ingeniero.

Los shots llegaron y todos brindaron, Sheldon hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no atragantarse. Luego vino el segundo round y todos volvieron a beber. Leonard se ofreció para poner dos botellas de Jagermeister y Raj, una botella de vodka. Después de media hora, y de varios esfuerzos por no atorarse con el trago, Sheldon estaba visiblemente mareado y feliz, riéndose a carcajadas con los chistes malos de Rajesh. Amy notó esto y susurró a Penny, quien habló con Leonard en ese momento para que fuera a dejar a Sheldon al hotel, y de paso le diera algo para la resaca que tendría más tarde. Su esposo asintió y se giró para llamar a Sheldon, pero el ya no estaba en la mesa: se había ido al escenario y al parecer estaba conversando con el showman. Leonard se apresuró hasta donde Sheldon estaba, y trató de llamar su atención, pero en vano. No lo escuchaba con todo el ruido del bar.

\- Damas y caballeros – anunció el showman del bar – Aquí tenemos otro voluntario en esta noche de karaoke – habló y se dirigió a Sheldon - ¿Sabes que solo puedes cantar rock en español, verdad? – Sheldon asintió vigorosamente – Muy bien entonces, el escenario es tuyo – El showman le entregó un micrófono a Sheldon, mientras el grupo observaba incrédulo la escena. Sabían que Sheldon hablaba español, pero no que cantaba. Esto dejaría mucho que decir.

\- Hola, soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper – la gente en el bar aplaudió y le hicieron unas porras - y la canción que cantaré se la dedico a – Leonard pensó " _Oh Dios mío, no por favor"_ \- mi ex novia, Amy – _"Maldición"_ \- la mujer más dulce que haya conocido – continuó Sheldon – y una gran mujer - La audiencia suspiró conmovida, más por efecto del alcohol que por voluntad propia – Bueno, la canción se llama "Ana", del grupo "Los Saicos", pero para la ocasión haré una encantadora y ligera variación: En vez de decir Ana, diré Amy, porque la extraño mucho y la amo – La audiencia aplaudió y lanzó vítores, mientras que el grupo volteaba a ver a Amy, y esta estaba completamente roja y con los ojos un poco vidriosos. Francamente, la declaración espontánea e impulsiva de Sheldon la había tomado desprevenida, como a Raj, quién era incapaz de volver a juntar sus maxilares debido a la tremenda impresión - Bueno, ojalá les guste.

El encargado de la música reconoció la señal para empezar y mandó la pista. Unos suaves acordes de mi empezaron la canción. (N.A. : Se recomienda reproducir la canción)

" _Amy,_

 _No huyas de mí._

 _¿Por qué, Amy, corres de mi amor?_

 _Si yo, nací_

 _Para amarte a ti, ¡Amy!_

 _No huyas de mí,_

 _¿Por qué, Amy, corres de mi amor?_

 _Si yo nací, para amarte a ti,_

 _Amy…_

 _Eres, tú, Amy_

 _Una dulce ilusión_

 _Que ha de tener… amor…_

 _¡Amy!_

 _Amy…_

 _¡Amy!_

 _Amy…_

 _Estaré cerca de ti, para amarte a ti,_

 _Amy…"_

La pista terminó y el público ovacionó a Sheldon. Leonard estaba completamente sorprendido, no sabía que Sheldon tuviera gusto por el rock sesentero. El larguirucho físico bajó del escenario y se dirigió a la mesa del grupo, pero no fue hasta su sitio, sino que fue hasta donde una muy sonrojada Amy. Al llegar hasta ella, tomó una de sus manos que se hallaba en su regazo e hizo que se pusiera de pie, para posteriormente pasar un brazo por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí y abrazándola contra su cuerpo, mientras enterraba su nariz en sus cascadas color avellana.

\- Te extraño mucho, Amy – susurró Sheldon – muchísimo – el físico se separó un poco de el abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero Amy le rehuía la mirada. Sheldon volteó hacia él su rostro, sosteniéndola del mentón – Por favor, Amy, ya han pasado cuatro meses, ¿Qué hice mal? – Los ojos de Sheldon esperaban expectantes una respuesta, la que sea, pero necesitaba una. Amy colocó sus manos en los hombros de su ex novio y se separó lentamente de él.

\- Sheldon, estás bajo la influencia del alcohol… Es muy probable que sea el alcohol que consumiste el que esté hablando por ti, y nada me asegura que por la mañana recuerdes todo esto… - Sheldon bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado por su accionar, pero Amy tomó una de sus manos y le dio un ligero apretón – No has hecho nada malo, pero no es momento de hablar estas cosas – la neurobióloga desenredó sus dedos de los de el físico – ve con Leonard al hotel, descansa.

Sheldon entonces comprendió que ya no había nada por hacer, y no opuso resistencia cuando Leonard lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del bar para pedir un taxi. Estuvo callado en el camino al hotel y tenía un gran deseo de dormir. De seguro en sus sueños lograría volver con Amy. Leonard no pasó esta actitud desapercibida y quiso hablar con él al respecto, pero Sheldon no estaba de ánimos. Le parecía suficiente para esa noche el haberse humillado en frente de toda la gente del bar solo para que Amy nuevamente lo rechace. Era demasiado angustioso.

\- Amigo – empezó temerosamente Leonard – sé que te sientes cansado y mal por lo que pasó en el bar, pero tienes que superar a Amy de una buena vez – Sheldon lo miró incrédulo – Tarde o temprano ella volverá a enamorarse de otra persona y ya no puedes comportarte de esa manera, porque cuando suceda, ya no será Amy la que aclare las cosas, sino su nueva pareja.

\- Ella se equivoca, Leonard – Sheldon dijo de repente – No era el alcohol hablando por mí, era yo mismo, ¿por qué no me entiende?

Leonard juntó sus labios mientras pensaba en alguna justificación satisfactoria para el físico, pero antes de poder hablar ya habían llegado al hotel. Pagaron al taxista y se dirigieron directamente al ascensor para ir a la suite. Leonard se quedó hasta el último momento con Sheldon, hasta que este cayó rendido sobré la almohada de su cama. Planeaba volver al bar con todos, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que el grupo ya había regresado también. Leonard buscó a Amy en ese momento, y pidió hablar con ella un momento.

\- Sé que lo de esta noche es algo incómodo, pero debes saber algo. Sheldon realmente está sufriendo por lo que pasó entre los dos. No quiero hacer que vuelvas con él por lástima, ni mucho menos manipularte, pero al menos conversa con él. Lo que más le ha chocado es no entender por qué han llegado a esta situación.

Amy cerró los ojos antes de responder a Leonard.

\- Hablaré con él, pero no prometo nada. No quiero hacerlo sufrir a propósito.

\- En serio gracias. Sé que no es fácil para ti.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme, Leonard, en parte también es mi culpa por dejarlo con la duda.

\- En fin, que tengas buenas noches – Leonard se acercó hasta la neurobióloga y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Amy agradeció el gesto y se retiró a la suite de las chicas. Leonard entró a la suite de los muchachos y se preparó para dormir. Una vez en su cama y con las luces apagadas, sintió que alguien estaba frente a él. Prendió inmediatamente la lámpara a su costado y casi pega un grito al descubrir a Sheldon peligrosamente cerca a él.

\- ¿Qué hablaste con Amy?

\- Sheldon – habló exasperado el físico experimental – no puedes hacer eso con la gente que intenta dormir, y lo que hablé con Amy no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Por favor, Leonard, necesito saber.

\- ¡Que no! Ya vete a dormir.

Resignado, Sheldon se volteó para regresar a su cama, pero antes quiso tentar un poco más a la suerte.

\- Leonard, ¿piensas que… bueno, crees que podría volver algún día con Amy?

El cansado físico suspiró.

\- Sheldon, eso nadie lo puede saber; no existe una fórmula, ecuación o método para recuperar a tu novia. Lo único que puedes hacer es, no sé, aprender de tus errores y tratar de mejorar. Ahora sí buenas noches – y dicho esto, Leonard apagó la luz de la lámpara, dejando a Sheldon completamente a oscuras, pero con una ligera sonrisa esperanzada en los labios _." Aún no te he perdido, Amy Farrah Fowler. Solo dame algo de tiempo, y ya verás"_

* * *

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Un review nunca está de más :)

 _Solitary Heave_ n


End file.
